Aside from the treatment of the pain associated with arthritis, with pain relievers such as aspirin and the like, the most beneficial results obtained in the management of arthritis is with the use of cortisone. Cortisone has, however, many limitations in its use, and there is considerable research for other drugs to be used in the management of arthritis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,546 discloses a series of azaspiranes containing silicon or germanium in a ring, in connection with the treatment of cancer.